borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:BL2
So, I saw in the news on the front page that Gearbox let slip BL 2 is on the way. I for one am quite excited by this. There was also talk of what seemed to me, an in game gun creator/work bench/modding system. Im not quite sure if I understood that part as it was kinda vague to me. Anyone else excited by this news. -- 17:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I wish they would just give us the damned ETA already! 17:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC)ricey's forgotten to login again I am with you Veggie!! Lets just hope this time he not "kidding". I wanted to jump up and down screaming YAY like a little kid(even though im 27yrs old). I actually called my husband to let him know. He was just as excited! 17:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol Ricey's got a new secret identity. And they said it's a sort of testing product for PC users called "Gearbox labs" in that it would allow us to mess with the game like the developers did. (Hitting the "P" key would just drop a random gun in front of the player.) It'll be free, and the slip up contained within the video states "It will go right onto your copy of Borderlands 1 for the PC." I, for one am really happy about this Gearbox Labs bit that's coming out. Much more 3PDLC on the way for PC users. 18:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I get the slip up was BL 1. But by saying BL 1, that infers that BL 2 is in the works or at least deffinately planned. Not just a comment that " its a no brainer ". 18:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I am happy, but I am also sad... I was planning to go last weekend, but college got in the way... >:( boo... 18:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Apparently the representant refused to speak about BL2 throughout the rest of the presentation, so it's pretty much confirmed. JD.bbx 19:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Well they never mentioned BL2 anyway. They just called Borderlands "Borderlands 1", which there is no reason to do unless a second game exists, it's all just speculation based on a freudian slip. Although it basically does confirm BL2's existence, I'm trying not to get too excited. We probably won't see an announcement until late this year. I place the game to be released by Q3 2012. 12:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The world's gonna end before they release the game 13:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I actually had the same thought Ricey!! LMAO i just didnt say it. 17:40, June 15, 2011 (UTC) @ NOhara: The only reason I can think of to make a " Freudian Slip " is if they are working on BL 2 and would need to differentiate. Although, Considering the way Gearbox has handled things in the past, I am not so sure it was an " Accidental Slip ". Still, only time will tell. 19:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) @ Ricey: The world was supposed to end several times already. I will take my chances. :) 19:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) @ NOhara: About the 3PDLC "comming" well it's actually taking a long time 4 the peeps to make maps. So far only small and amateuristic maps have been popping up. However 1 person is making something very promising (he's a full fledged gamedesigner), however he's also taking his sweet time (not trying to push or anyting). But what about this "Gearbox Labs" thang? What is it and where can i find info about it? (if it's no prank though). I... I am the King! 21:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) However you gotta hand it to Randy for his rather funny way of spilling beans about B-lands 2. He actually did that earlier aswell in another interview, "accidentally" commenting about B-lands 2 and then laughing it off with a "I did not say anythin'" grin. I... I am the King! 10:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) That's a fair point. He has mentioned Borderlands 2 before and then just shut up about it. He may be trying to keep GBX as a company relevant, considering how Duke was sort of a flop. 13:45, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You consider The Duke Man a flop? Why? Well i kinda hate the fact that when you move around the Duke go's walking laggy (if ye know wha i mean) I... I am the King! 14:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm much more excited about getting access to gearbot actually. Give us the same tools as the developers to create our own guns? Yes please :) 15:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RHAHAHA- HA- HAA! TIME TO BUST SH*T UP! I... I am the King! 18:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) can't wait! :D 02:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC)